La déesse d'or et d'azur
by Veneziano58
Summary: La disparition de Gaule vu par les deux hommes qui l'ont aimé mais surtout sa relation avec eux deux dans ses derniers jours. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir faire, ce que Rome aurait voulu d'elle et ce que cet homme si cher à son coeur aurait voulu pour leur famille détruite par l'Empire...


**La déesse d'or et d'azur**

Un texte commencé il y a fort longtemps et fini ce soir. Oui en ce moment je fouille dans mes archives XD

Rome, Germania et Hetalia sont à Hima-Papa  
Gaule et Ancienne Belgique sont à moi ^^

* * *

Ils étaient là face à face, debout dans cette plaine herbeuse balayée par le vent. Lui dans son armure dorée, sa cape rouge volant fièrement derrière lui comme un étendard de la Victoire. Elle ne portait que sa tunique bleue et sa fierté en drapeau. Il était vainqueur, elle était vaincue.

Pourtant alors qu'il la voyait là immobile et droite devant lui comme quelque statue venue à la vie, elle semblait bien plus être déesse guerrière plutôt qu'esclave. Magnifique.

Rome s'avança alors, la démarche assurée, vers cette créature d'or et d'azur. Le brun s'arrêta et baissa les yeux vers la gauloise qui riva son regard au sien sans montrer aucune peur.

Ses iris étaient comme deux morceaux d'un ciel azuré parfait, battus par les mèches blondes, dorées comme l'or scintillant du Soleil. Cette femme était un bijou, un ornement précieux qu'il avait longuement convoité et elle était enfin sienne. Presque en tout cas puisqu'elle se refusait encore obstinément à lui.

\- Pourquoi ne pas te donner à moi?

\- Parce que je te hais, Rome.

\- La haine peut être un puissant aphrodisiaque.

\- C'est la lame de ma dague que tu auras dans le cœur si tu me mets dans tes draps.

Rebelle, sauvage, indomptable. C'est comme ça qu'elle lui plaisait Gaule. Sa Gaule. Oh il pourrait la prendre de force mais il était certain que la belle blonde ne laisserait pas échapper ni un cri ni une larme. Peut-être qu'elle tenterait de lui faire le plus de mal possible, en fait ça serait même prévisible de sa part. Le brun s'approcha au point que les mèches échappées de la longue tresse blonde puissent lui fouetter le visage et les épaules à cause du vent.

\- Dans les draps de qui aimerais-tu être Gaule?

\- …

\- Je sais que tu es amoureuse, je sais que tu as des enfants avec lui. Enfants qui sont désormais les miens.

La fière gauloise ne répondit rien, son regard azuré se fit glacial. Oh non, jamais. Jamais les enfants, ses chers enfants, qu'elle a eus avec son bien-aimé ne serait ceux du romain. Officiellement peut-être mais au fond, il ne sera jamais leur père. Rome sentit son corps se tendre sous l'effet de la vague de colère qui le prenait aux tripes alors que cette femme le mettait au défi. Encore. Toujours. Gaule n'abandonnait pas, elle restait là fière et droite, ne semblant pas craindre qu'il la passe au fil de sa lame ni même qu'il la plaque au sol pour enfin la faire sienne. Confiante parce qu'elle savait au fond, qu'il ne le ferait pas. Du moins, pas encore.

\- Bientôt tu n'auras plus d'autres choix que de te laisser faire et tu le sais.

\- Avoir un enfant de toi serait signer mon arrêt de mort comme Grèce et Égypte.

\- Tu vois bien mal les choses… De nos unions sont nés la futur génération après tout ~

\- Ton air candide ne me trompera pas Rome.

Le brun se mit à rire, un rire grave, chaud, viril et terriblement sensuel. Si elle était honnête, Gaule avouerait que ce son faisant courir des frissons le long de sa peau, la faisant frémir. Bien sûr qu'il lui faisait de l'effet, comment cela aurait-il pu être autrement? Mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer. Quand bien même son corps pouvait réagir au brun, son cœur lui, avait un autre élu. Et elle l'aimait si fort, lui et les merveilleux enfants issus de leur amour. La situation était différente alors, sans risque pour l'un ou pour l'autre parce qu'il n'y avait ni vainqueur ni vaincu. La belle blonde tressaillit alors que le romain l'attrapait fermement par le poignet, la rapprochant d'un coup sec de lui avant de l'embrasser avec avidité, passant ses doigts forts des les mèches dorées, obligeant la gauloise à répondre et à plier sous son assaut. Elle lui ferait payer se jura-t-elle alors qu'une douce chaleur se répandait en elle. Et sa vengeance serait amère, comme sa défaite qui lui laissait un goût de cendres sur la langue.

Leur nuit de «noces» n'avait rien eu de tendre. Le romain n'avait peut-être pas violé son corps mais son âme par contre... De leur union la vie était née... Son petit Galia Romana, il avait les cheveux blonds comme elle, un peu ondulés aussi. Ses grands yeux bleus azurés étaient identiques aux siens également. En caressant ce petit être si semblable à elle-même, elle se disait que peut-être, une part d'elle allait survivre. Cet enfant allait devenir la nouvelle Nation elle le sentait. Ses autres enfants n'étaient que de petits représentants, des villes, des régions peut-être... Elle ne savait pas trop. Lui par contre était de même nature qu'elle. Ce petit bout auquel elle avait donné la vie allait lui voler la sienne. Devait-elle lui en vouloir? Ce n'était pas sa faute, il était innocent... Désabusée, elle passa un collier au cou de l'enfant. Personne ne pourra l'enlever à part lui-même. Enchantement de son temps pour un talisman protecteur.

Galia Romana grandissait vite, en peu de temps c'était devenu un enfant qui courait dans les champs et explorait ce monde qui était désormais le sien. Gaule souriait mais au fond elle avait froid. Elle se sentait s'éteindre à mesure que lui s'illuminait. Rome ne cessait de briller lui. Il s'était déjà lassé d'elle et poursuivait sa conquête dans les îles du Nord. Britania... Que les dieux la protège. Plus au Nord encore, Germania se protégeait plutôt efficacement lui. De fait, elle savait que Lui était aussi protégé... Son cœur se serra et des larmes vinrent se presser à ses paupières closes. Son amour lui manquait. Pourra-t-elle le revoir avant de ne devenir qu'un esprit emporté par le vent?

-Mama! Mama regarde j'ai fait une couronne de fleurs pour toi.

\- Merci... Tu es adorable mon fils.

Elle ne l'appelait jamais par son nom, Galia Romana, mais simplement «mon fils» ce qui ne semblait pas le déranger. Cet enfant adorait son père. En un sens, elle était heureuse que son fils puisse aimer Rome et que celui-ci le traitait bien, l'aimait à sa façon. Le grand brun ne faisait pas de mal non plus à ses premiers nés. Sans doute parce qu'ils étaient si jeunes qu'ils ne représentaient aucune menace... La future France coiffa sa mère de la couronne, tout sourire. Et l'ancienne sentit une douce chaleur monter en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le détester malgré ce qu'il représentait: l'échec de sa vie et la perte de son amour...

Rome passa sa main sur le front de la belle gauloise à l'agonie. Il avait quitté le commandement de ses armées pour revenir près d'elle, l'aider à affronter sa plus grande défaite. Son implantation sur le territoire de la blonde s'était faite vite et très efficacement, à part le Nord qui avait été plus coriace. Là bas, Germania et un autre blond lui faisaient de la résistance.

\- Gaule, dis moi qui est l'homme qui se bat auprès de Germania. Tu le connais n'est-ce pas puisque le Nord de ton territoire est sous son contrôle. Tu lui as céder...

\- Pourquoi te le dirais-je? Tu vas lui ôter la vie.

\- C'est celui que tu aimes.

\- Oui... Et je ne le trahirais pas.

\- Dis moi juste son nom Gaule, juste ça. Parle, ma déesse d'or et d'azur, vaillante combattante, dis moi celui qui me refuse ton amour jusque dans tes derniers jours...

\- Tu essayes de me faire croire que tu voulais mon cœur pour autre chose que d'y planter un glaive?

\- Oh oui... Tu ignores à quel point je t'ai désiré, je t'ai voulu si fort... Tu es unique Gaule, tu es mon bijou le plus précieux.

Oh douces paroles... Mensonges sucrés. Grèce et Égypte étaient ses véritables trésors, pour leurs cultures, leurs richesses, leurs terres... Elle, n'était qu'une vaste terre sauvage à conquérir et civiliser. Elle sentit des lèvres chaudes, presque brûlantes sur les siennes devenues froides. Elle sentait la mort qui approchait. Lui aussi puisqu'il était venu. Pendant un court instant, elle se demanda si il l'avait aimé.

\- M'as-tu aimé?

\- Oui.

\- Comme tu aimes Grèce, Égypte, Iberia et comme tu espères aimer Britania?

\- Non. Chacune de vous est unique, je ne peux pas vous aimer de la même façon mais toi, tu es ma déesse guerrière.

\- Les véritables déesses pourraient s'offusquer.

\- Seul l'amour peut vaincre la guerre.

\- Dit celui qui guerroie encore et toujours...

Les mains chaudes coururent sur son visage, son cou, ses seins, sa taille. Des bras forts qui la soulevaient pour la serrer contre un torse dur même sans armure. Rome la tenait contre lui, caresse sa très longue chevelure d'or tout en embrassant son front. Sur son lit de mort pouvait-elle espérer une chose? Elle aimerait tant le revoir... Mais refusait de le mettre en danger.

\- Accorde moi une chose Rome. Une seule.

\- Dis moi et je le ferais.

\- Prends soin de mes enfants. Tous mes enfants, pas que lui. Jure le sur tes dieux.

\- Je te le jure Gaule. Ma Galia.

Gaule esquissa un sourire puis ferme les yeux. Derrière le filtre de ses paupières se dessina le portrait de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ses cheveux dorés comme les blés, ses yeux vert comme les prés, son corps fort pour les autres mais doux pour elle. Celui qu'on appellera plus tard la Belgique Gauloise, celui qui sera le père de la future Belgique. Germania étant le père des futurs Pays-Bas et Luxembourg. Seule leur mère était en commun. Qui était-elle? Personne ne le su. Gaule ignorait tout cela bien sûr mais elle aurait tant aimé revoir son guerrier au cœur tendre...

Il était là, étincelant dans son armure, sa cape rouge fouettant au vent. Face à lui, Germania est là en tenue de guerre aussi mais le regard du brun n'avait d'attention que pour le second blond. Celui-ci avait les cheveux en bataille, blonds comme le blé mûr, ses yeux si verts semblant vouloir le transpercer. Il savait que c'était lui qui lui avait volé le cœur de Gaule, sa déesse guerrière qui lui aura refuser ce qu'il voulait d'elle jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Rome savait que même alors que la mort venait la prendre dans sa froide étreinte, cette forte et droite femme n'avait pas eu de pensée pour lui, son vainqueur mais pour ce guerrier sauvage. Il resserra sa prise sur son glaive. Il allait le payer de son sang, de sa vie. Il avait promis de veiller sur les enfants de la gauloise, pas sur le père ceux-ci. Qu'il perde la vie, lui qui avait osé se mettre sur son chemin, lui qui ne cessait de se dresser contre l'Empire.

Le sang écarlate éclaboussa dans la plaine, le vent soufflait fort, emportant des gouttes de celui-ci. Deux hommes au cœur brisé par la perte de la femme aimée, deux Nations se battant pour leurs causes aussi. Tant de raisons de se haïr mutuellement. La pluie tomba sur la plaine quand le combat prit fin, le guerrier du Nord presque mort, le romain à genoux sur la terre humide. Le sang qui abreuvait par sillons le sol se mélangeait à la pluie qui tomba à torrent. Germania ne disait rien, ses yeux rivés sur ce triste spectacle. Le représentant de la Belgique Gauloise fini par lever la main, tendant le bras vers quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir... Ses doigts tentant désespérément d'attraper quelque chose. Une étoffe bleue. Sur ce champ de bataille qui était le leur, leur déesse d'or et d'azur venait chercher l'âme de son aimé, sans un regard pour Rome. Encore une fois, elle avait préféré le faible au fort, se détournant de lui jusque dans la mort.

Elle était vainqueur, il était vaincu... Non, ils étaient vainqueurs et lui avait perdu. Perdu sans avoir rien obtenu d'elle...

* * *

Bon techniquement il a obtenu d'elle Francis, dans cette version du moins. Dans la plupart des fics Francis existe avant l'arrivée de Rome et je pense que c'est vrai. Alors pourquoi avoir écrit autrement? Parce que je le voulais. Eh voui.  
Les autres enfants de Gaule sont notamment tout les représentants datant de cette période où le territoire de Gaule et Ancienne Belgique se confondait sans frontières, donc ceux habitant uniquement dans cette zone particulière (dites coucou à Guyancourt il en fait parti) Ca peut vous semblez tirer par les cheveux je le conçois.


End file.
